Look Through My Eyes
by DDRSoraStyle
Summary: Bee and the others have a new program that makes semi-real humans of them come out of their car and live amongst the humans to hide from Decepticons, but what happens when a girl named Charlie befriends Bee and holds a piece of the spark without knowing?
1. Prologue

Prologue

_Charlie's eyes were blurry when she began to open them after God knows how long she was out. Although she can't see herself, Charlie felt her eyes glow blue and set themselves up like what a computer program would do to reset itself. She groaned in pain as she tried to get back up on her feet, but fell back down on her bottom when a sharp pain shot through her body. Charlie held her side where the pain came from, "What happened?" Suddenly she heard gunshots and cannons going off nearby, her head shot up to see her surroundings._

_It was like the apocalypse fell upon the streets of Chicago; buildings have collapsed, rubble scattered everywhere, drones were flying around looking for more victims to prey on, and not too far were some Decepticons taking some Autobots hostage._

_Charlie tried using her new technological eyes to zoom in and see who was there. As her eyes zoomed in she saw one of the Autobots thrown to the ground begging for his life, but the Decepticon gave no mercy and shot the innocent robot. Charlie gasp in shock and cursed under her breath, then suddenly became scared when she saw the next Autobot thrown to the ground. The yellow and black color stuck out clearly, practically telling her who it was. Charlie got up and sprinted towards the robots with tears in her eyes, "Bumblebee!"_

_The friendly Autobot looked to his left and saw Charlie running towards them. He made a crackling sigh knowing what their fate has become._

_Charlie got closer and closer taking deep breaths as she swung her arm out to the side activating her watch that became some sort of weapon, "No! Don't kill him!"_

_The Decepticons didn't hear the girl as they continued to ready themselves. Bumblebee continued to watch her, his face making some sort of sad expression. He whispered under his breath, "We tried…" _

_The Decepticons aimed there cannons and were ready to shoot as Charlie tried to run faster towards them, the tears running down her face. She stopped suddenly and aimed her new weapon towards them, "Bumblebee!"_

_The last thing she heard was a cannon shot and everything blacked out._


	2. Ch 1: AHD

Chapter 1: A.H.D

The Allspark has been destroyed so now Earth can live in peace once more. Now that Megatron is gone, the Autobots have been helping the military with confidential cases, including Decepticons that may be hidden around the world. Though most cases they are simply cleaning up the mess the Decepticons have made on Earth, the Autobots stick together waiting for something else they can do.

Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots, rests as the blue semi-truck with red flames. Ironhide, the GMC Topkick weapons specialist, tests his cannons so he can make sure they are working alright. Ratchet, the medic who disguises himself as a Hummer, tries to fix up Bumblebee's voice box that had been damaged for a long while.

Bumblebee disguises as a yellow and black Camaro that rightfully belongs to Sam Witwitcky, who became part of the all out robot war. Even though Bumblebee can only speak through the radio, him and Sam have grown a strong friendship between them. From the beginning, Bumblebee took on the role as Sam's guardian.

Ratchet tries to clip some wires here and there, hoping maybe that this process will help Bee. "Hold still…"

Suddenly the wires touched and zapped Bee who makes a whining siren-like sound, then gives a glare to Ratchet. With the radio he replies, "Come on, man!"

Ratchet glares back at Bumblebee and responds harshly, "You be quiet, if you don't want me to get your vocals back then be my guest."

Bumblebee makes another technical whine and looks back ahead of him to let Ratchet finish his work.

Ironhide blasts one of the concrete walls that the military had set up for him then turned around to face the group, "Are we just gonna sit here and do nothing? I'm bored out of my mind!"

Optimus who was still in his semi-truck form replied to Ironhide, "Easy, Ironhide. Captain Lennox said that they have something that may help us hide from the Decepticons while doing our job protecting the world."

"But it's taking them forever!" Ironhide was always known to be a little straightforward and impatient when it comes down to their missions.

Just as Ironhide had said that, the doors opened to reveal Captain Lennox, Technical Sergeant Epps, and some of the army walking towards the Autobots. To present himself formally, Optimus Prime transformed and knelt down to Captain Lennox, "Pleasure to see you again, Captain."

Lennox nodded to Optimus, "Honor is ours as always, Prime."

Ironhide closes in with his impatient attitude still going, "So what is it we were suppose to wait for, Captain?"

"Wow, right on the topic, huh, Ironhide!" Lennox laughed it off and called up one of his soldiers who came up to Lennox and the Autobots with a silver briefcase.

Ratchet placed Bumblebee's wires back to what they were before and the two turned to face. Ratchet knelt down and pointed to the silver case, "And what is that?"

Lennox started to pace as he started to answer their question, "One of our technology crew members had come up with some sort of program that may help the Autobots protect the humans while being undercover so the Decepticons will not sense any suspicion. We call it "A.H.D." Artificial Human Disguises."

The soldier opened the case which holds four chips that look like SD cards you would find in cell phones or cameras. Lennox continued to talk about the A.H.D, picking up one of the chips in the meantime, "Each chip is colored and programmed differently for each individual Autobot. For example, this blue chip is yours, Optimus. It is programmed with your very own A.H.D that can handle your technology, knowledge, and leadership while being undercover as a human being."

Optimus looked at the A.H.D. chip in curiosity, but he became a little skeptical about it. "Have these chips been tested?"

Lennox looked at Epps who stepped in to answer, "No they have not, but the technology crew we have here are very confident that this program will work. We only keep the best of the best people under our command."

Ironhide looked at the chips in disgust, "We don't have to disguise as humans to protect this planet. Totally unnecessary!"

"Ironhide!" Optimus looked over to Ironhide to keep him quiet.

Lennox stepped forward to Optimus, "You do not have to try the A., I would be skeptical too if they were not tested, but they promised that this thing will work and make it easier for the Autobots to look out for Decepticons and protect the humans. It is your choice, Optimus. Your call."

The Autobots looked to their leader for an answer; to risk or not to risk. Bumblebee looked at the chips out of curiosity then chirped to Optimus, using the radio again, "I'll give my life for the good of mankind…"

Optimus Prime looked at Bumblebee for a long while then nodded to him, "Go ahead Bumblebee."

Bumblebee looked down at Lennox, reaching out a hand for his A.H.D. chip. Lennox nodded to Bee, took out a yellow chip meant for Bumblebee alone, and handed it to him. Bee took the small chip carefully in his mechanical hand and place it in a slot by his spark. He then stood and waited for something to happen.

The Autobots and the army waited and prayed that this new program would work. Suddenly Bumblebee flinched and jolted, making him chirp and whine and look around. Bee then turned into his yellow and black Camaro disguise as the gears whizzed, buzzed, and clicked to the keep him together.

Once Bumblebee had completely transformed into the Camaro, the Autobots and the army closed in slowly to see if anything had happened. Ratchet leaned in carefully while Ironhide stayed behind him exclaiming, "It probably didn't work!"

Optimus leaned in carefully as well, taking in the fact that the car was intact and alright, but unsure if Bumblebee is. "Bumblebee?"

A couple more minutes have passed, until suddenly Bee's driver's side door swung open making some of the army men jump out of surprise. A small plume of smoke came out from the gears and everything getting use to this new program. Just as the smoke dispersed into the air, a yellow and black shoe appears and steps onto the ground for the first time.


	3. Ch 2: A Sudden Surprise

Chapter 2: A Sudden Surprise

Charlie Wilson is one block away from her school, walking along the neighborhood sidewalk and enjoying the fresh, fall air. Her brown hair flowed behind her as the wind picked up a bit, making her blink her green eyes to keep the dirt from blinding her. In her hand she held a piece of paper that the office had sent to her home earlier, saying:

Ms. Wilson,

Due to your recent absence after losing a loved one, we ask when you come to class to visit the counseling office to discuss your situation. Remember to ask your teachers about your missed assignments and tests/quizzes. We welcome you back and hope you are doing well.

Charlie blinked her eyes so tears wouldn't appear and fall down her face, it was embarrassing to cry she always thought. Ever since her cousin, her one and only family, had passed after a strange confidential war Charlie had to learn to fend for herself. She would go to Dance Dance Revolution competitions and win thousands of dollars that help her pay for her food, her home, and her education. Although there are never that many competitions close by, Charlie did her best to live and deal with it.

She made it to the school and waved to a few of her friends as she walked into the building. The hallways were packed with students gossiping and laughing, just having a great time. Lucky for them their summer didn't crash and burn like Charlie's, but she can deal with that. Just as she was about to head upstairs, one of her girlfriends and grabbed her arm and pulled Charlie into a tight hug. "Charlie!"

Charlie gasped for breath, "Hi Rana! You're killing me again!"

Charlie's best friend Rana had been by her side through thick and thin, just like her bright orange wavy hair. The last time Charlie had seen her was at her cousin's funeral which was a month ago, but they would call and chat to keep in touch and to keep Charlie's sanity intact. Rana lets go of Charlie and smiled brightly, "How're you holding up?"

"A lot better, I've learned a lot from my cousin about keeping my composure," Charlie said to her friend.

Rana shook her head then wrapped an arm around her dear friend, "Come one! Lets go get our seats before others take the best ones!"

Charlie slipped from under her arm and started to head upstairs, "Sorry, Rana. I have to go the counseling office quick! I'll meet you there, 'kay?"

Rana shouted to Charlie before she left, "Hurry up then!"

Charlie just laughed and ran up the stairs, now in a much better mood than she came to school with.

At the front of the school, Sam and Mikaela hung out together before their classes start. They talk about what they should plan to do this week and try to not bring up "D-Day" as Sam had called it. Just as Mikaela left, Sam heard a familiar sound coming down the street.

He looked to the street and saw the blue and red semi-truck driving by and parking. Sam looked around to see if any students were paying attention then walked over to Optimus Prime. Sam cursed under his breath, thinking Optimus lost his gears, "What the hell is he doing here in public?" Sam walked up to the truck and hissed out, "Optimus, what are you doing here?"

Just as he said that the driver's door opened and out came a man with midnight blue hair combed back and dark red violet eyes hidden behind what looks like reading glasses, wearing some sort of business suit.

Sam stood there dumbfounded as his face went red in embarrassment, "oh, um, I'm so sorry! I-I thought you were a-a friend of mine. I should get going now-"

"Sam, it is I, Optimus," The gentleman said to Sam, casually, in the same kind of deep voice Optimus had as an Autobot without the technical sound waves.

Sam froze in his place and looked at the guy like he is crazy, "Excuse me?" Optimus continued as if it was nothing, "The military units had created a program for us to disguise ourselves as humans so the Decepticons wouldn't suspect if we lurk around searching for them and other secret information."

Sam still stood there not really taking it in, instead he laughed, "Okay, did Lennox put you up to this, 'cause that was really good."

"This is serious Sam!" Optimus said, getting into his face which freaked Sam out.

"Okay! Okay!" Sam looked around again to see if they were making a scene. He then looked at the human Optimus in shock, "So…you guys are now…human? How's that possible?"

Optimus sighed and shook his head, "Again, the military created a program called A.H.D. a.k.a. Artificial Human Disguises. It's for the Autobots to go undercover in case a Decepticon is around, then we wouldn't have to worry about revealing our positions."

Sam finally took in the information seriously and laughed a bit in disbelief, "Wow, this…this is awesome! Does this actually work?"

Optimus shrugged, "We are technically testing it right now. Bumblebee was the first to try it out. Speaking of which, I hope he's doing alright in there." As he said this, Optimus nodded his head to the school.

Sam's eyes went wide, looking to the school and back to the leader of the Autobots, "Whoa, wait! Bee is in there?"

"He's you're guardian after all. Plus he thought it would make his job easier to be in school with you," Optimus says nonchalantly.

Sam suddenly goes berserk and starts running towards the school, shouting back to Optimus, "Are you insane?"

Optimus watched Sam run off, hearing the school bell ring in the background. He simply shrugged and walked back over to the semi-truck, stepping inside and sitting down. There his A.H.D. disintegrated as the truck drives off.


	4. Ch 3: Nice Name

**_This chapter is dedicated to At The Heart Of The Storm!_**

**_I'm glad you like this story so far =) Thank you very much for reading it ^ ^v_**

**Here's the updated you were waiting for ;D Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Nice Name

Charlie made it up to the counseling office exhausted from climbing up the stairs, " Man, I am so out of shape." The halls were now quiet after the bell had signaled the students to head to class, except for the squeaky wheels of the janitor nearby. Charlie waved hello to the janitor nicely as she passed him and headed over to the office door. She reached for the door handle and opened it as she walked through. The office seemed quiet while the counselors and student teacher assistants were at work.

One of the counselors looked up and waved to Charlie politely, "I'll be with you in one moment!"

"Okay." Charlie looked around for a seat and found a lonely chair by the door. Once she sat down Charlie sighed in relief, her legs giving out after the climb up the stairs. To her left she heard someone chuckle under his breath, making Charlie turn her head to see who was there.

Sitting on a normal chair like Charlie's was a boy with bright, yellow, blonde hair with a pair of goggles on top to keep some of the hair from his face. His eyes were a bright blue, like an electric color, and his clothes were like something a skater or punk guy would wear: a black long-sleeved shirt with a yellow shirt on top and baggy black pants with the same colored shoes. The color scheme this boy had reminded Charlie of a bee for some reason.

The boy chuckled again and waved her off, "Sorry, I couldn't help myself."

Charlie just smiled back nicely, "It's okay."

"Charlie, I can help you now!" The counselor called her from the desk.

Charlie nodded to the counselor then waved to the new guy goodbye.

She was in the office for a while discussing with the counselor about her new situation where her cousin had passed and is now living on her own. Then it got down to making sure Charlie's grades were not flopped and that her assignments will be put together for her by the teachers. Once the meeting was over Charlie shook hands with the counselor and left the office. Charlie looked to where the boy sat but he was long gone, "Ha, I'm not surprised."

Charlie started heading over to her class downstairs and entered accidentally disturbing the lecture, "Oh! I'm sorry!"

Her teacher just smiled, "Don't worry, Charlie, glad to have you back!"

"Thanks!" Charlie then looked in the room to find Rana, but when she did all the seats around her friend were taken. '_Bummer,_' she thought to herself, then found a seat kind of by the front by the window. Once Charlie sat down and pulled out her notebook and pens the boy she saw in the counseling office earlier bursts through door interrupting the class.

The teacher glared at the boy unlike being nice like he was to Charlie, "And you are?"

The boy kind of ducked his head a bit in embarrassment and handed the teacher a slip, "Um, sorry, I'm new here."

The teacher looked at the slip then back at his new student, "Welcome to our school, Mr….um, is this your actual name?"

The new student looked away, some of his blonde hair covering his eyes, "Yeah, well, that's what I have always been called by."

The teacher looked at him and back at the slip, shrugging it off and placing the slip on his desk, "Go ahead and introduce yourself then."

The boy turned to face the class shyly but confidently, taking in a deep breath, "Um, hi everyone! Mm…My name…is Bumblebee."

The class suddenly burst out in laughter, excluding Charlie, Rana, and a couple others. One of the students shouted out, "Come on, what kind of name is that!"

The boy known as Bumblebee rubbed the back of his neck shyly, "That's what I've just always been called. So like it or not, that's who I am."

Charlie liked the response and the attitude he put into it, '_Good coome back_' she thought.

"What is it you like doing, um, Bumblebee?" the teacher asked politely.

The blonde brushed some of his hair to the side to get a better look at his teacher, "Um, I don't really know."

The teacher tried to be polite again and encouraged Bee to think of something, "There must be at least one thing you like doing."

Bee again rubbed the back of his neck and finally came up with something, "Well, I guess you can say I like driving…and hanging out with a friend of mine."

"Who's your friend?" Rana asked cheerfully.

"Um, Sam…Witwitcky," he replied calmly.

A couple students laughed in class, but kept it quiet so they wouldn't get in trouble. Charlie watched the new guy making his quirky gesture out of anxiety, giggling to herself at how funny it was in a good way.

The teacher finally dismissed Bumblebee and told him to take any available seat in the class. Bee thanked his teacher and looked around to find a seat, until he looked over to Charlie and smiled.

Charlie smiled back and went back to copying down notes the teacher was writing on the board.

Bumblebee walked over to where Charlie was and sat down in the seat behind her. While the students continued to snicker about the new guy, Charlie looked over slightly and back at the teacher. Bee noticed this gesture and looked at her oddly until she did it again and tapped the metal leg of his desk. Bee jumped a little bit startled, looking down to find her hand holding a piece of paper. He didn't know if he should take it but that question was answered by her tapping the leg again and whispering, "Take it." Bumblebee carefully took the paper and opened it up to find something written on it.

_Is Bumblebee really your name?_

Bee looked up and around cautiously to see if anyone else was looking, then took his pen and tried to write for the first time, '_How can humans do this so easily?_' he thought to himself. Once he finished writing the note, Bumblebee tapped the girl on her shoulder and she took the note quickly.

Charlie carefully opened it while looking up at the teacher to make sure it was all clear then looked down at the paper. She couldn't help but laugh at the horrible hand writing he had, but she was able to read it clearly.

_Yeah…believe it or not_

Charlie looked up once more at the front of the classroom then flung the note behind her, startling Bumblebee who quietly yelped disturbing the class. Charlie tried hard not to laugh while the teacher and few students watched him oddly. "Is there something wrong, Bumblebee?" the teacher asked him, a bit upset at him for interrupting the class for the second time.

Bumblebee pulled himself together and shook his head, "um, no sir, sorry."

The teacher turned around and began writing on the board as he talked on and on through the lecture. Bee opened up the note and read it to himself. The note Charlie left had put a big smile on Bumblebee's face, but he couldn't reply fast enough because the bell had rang for the end of class.

"Class dismissed," the teacher shouted as the students hurried to pack their backpacks and head out of the classroom.

Charlie lifted up her backpack then turned with a hand out to Bumblebee, "I'm Charlie."

Bumblebee looked at her hand then back up at Charlie, slowly placing his hand in hers. Charlie shakes his hand sweetly while Bee was surprised that he can actually feel a hand in his own. Bumblebee couldn't help but smile at this nice girl in front of him.

Charlie finally let go of his hand and headed out of class, "Seeya 'round!" then waved goodbye.

Bumblebee waved back with a smile, and once she was gone Bee looked down at the note and read it again.

_That's a nice name =)_


	5. Ch 4: New Things To Come

Chapter 4: New Things to Come

The school bell rings signaling all the students and faculty that school is over for the day. As the students poured out through the doors, Charlie and Rana walked slowly together to keep chatting amongst themselves and not rush anything. Rana then poked her best friend's shoulder with a little smirk on her face, "So?"

Charlie gave her friend a confused look, "So what?"

Rana stepped in front of her friend, "You like the new guy?"

Charlie gasped and walked past Rana, "Why are you asking me that, Rana! You know I'm not looking for anything right now!"

Rana laughed out loud, "Come on! I saw that look on your face when he sat behind you! You guys were already passing notes!"

Charlie growled slightly, "You saw that?"

"Of course I did!"

Charlie sighed and shook her head, "It was nothing I just asked if his name is really Bumblebee."

Rana got close to her face in excitement, "And?"

"It is."

Rana's face suddenly went blank and she froze in her spot, "Seriously?"

"Yeah," Charlie smiled to herself, "I said it was a nice name."

Charlie walked past her friend again as Rana tried to take in that fact. Once she snapped out of it Rana ran back beside Charlie and continued their conversation. "Anywho, you wanna head over to the arcade today?"

Charlie watched her step as the two made it outside, "Not today, I have to pack my cousin's stuff before I go nuts within all the clutter he had."

"Aw, okay," Rana finished, but then another smirk crawled up on her face, "So about Bumblebee-!"

"Enough about Bumblebee, Rana!" Charlie exclaimed.

Suddenly out of the blue, Sam ran in front of the girls in panic, exclaiming, "You know Bumblebee!"

Charlie freaked out for a sec then nodded to Sam, "Hi Sam, um yeah, he's in one of our classes. Are you looking for him?"

"Yes! Yes! I am looking for him! Where is he?" Sam begins looking around to see if he spots anyone that may resemble Bumblebee.

Just as Rana and Charlie looked around, Charlie spotted the blonde head of hair heading over towards a Chevy Camaro park on the street, "Wow, he's got a nice car."

Sam looked over to where Charlie looked then sprinted towards Bumblebee, "BUMBLEBEE!" Nearly tripping over books, people, and bushes, Sam runs off after his friend.

Charlie and Rana watch dumbfounded then shrugged it off. Rana laughed to herself as Charlie continued to watch, "He must not have seen him the whole day, haha!"

As Sam continued to sprint his way through he continued to shout his guardian's name, "Bumblebee!"

The blonde look behind him and waved to Sam in excitement, "Sam! Hey!"

Once Sam reached Bumblebee and catched his breath, he points to Bee in anger, "What do you think you're doing here?"

Bee rubbed the back of his neck and gave him a shy smile, "You like my A.H.D.? Pretty cool, huh?"

Sam glared at Bee, "Yes yes, it's really cool! But what are you doing at my school!"

Bee shrugged and simply replied, " 'Cause I'm your guardian! I have to make sure you're safe!"

Sam just knelt down placing his hands on his knees and shook his head. Once Sam calmed down from his freak out moment, he stood up and faced his guardian, "So, you're actually attending my school?"

Bumblebee simply nodded, "Yeah, and I already made a friend!"

Sam thought his friend was bluffing, "Oh really now? What's his name?" he asked while placing his hands on his hips.

Bumblebee gave a simple smile, "Charlie."

Sam's eyes went wide, "Not…not girl, Charlie, right?" he then looks for the brown-haired girl and points across the street where Charlie and Rana were walking, "That Charlie?"

"Yeah," Bee replied.

Sam looked back at Charlie then back at Bumblebee. He was pretty surprised that Bee already made a friend, a girl friend for that matter. Not that Sam didn't think Bee can have friends, just the fact that now the Autobots can be human without really any human experiences. He was very surprised and proud of Bumblebee. Sam shrugged it off and looked to his friend with a huge grin, "Dude, Bee, I gotta see what the others look like!"

Bumblebee laughed and started heading over to the driver's side of the Camaro, "Let's go then!"

Sam immediately hops into the passenger seat in time to see Bee sit down then having his A.H.D. disintegrate in the car and become an Autobot again. "That was cool!" he said in excitement as Bumblebee drove them off to the military base.

It was late in the evening when Charlie was at the last pile of clothes and items that she had to pack away before going to bed. She wiped her forehead to get the sweat and her bangs out of her face. She felt her hair stick to the back of her neck even when it was up in a high ponytail. Charlie decided to sit down and relax a bit before finishing up her chore, taking a big gulp of Sprite. Sighing as the cool drink satisfied her parched throat, Charlie looked out in the hallway where her progress really showed: boxes towering and threatening to close the small gap where she can get through to the other side where her bedroom is. Charlie let out a puff of air and took another sip of her drink, "Screw you boxes for blocking my way."

The boxes just sat there, giving Charlie the silent treatment. After she took one last sip of Sprite, Charlie got back on the floor and picked up the last of her cousin's uniforms. "If only I knew what the war was, then I would be completely satisfied with all this." Just as she had said that and dropped the uniforms in a boxes, a sudden chime of a metal object bounced off the edge of the box and fell to the floor.

"Hm?" Charlie looked down at the floor to see what had broken the silence. Lying there by the box was what look like a shard of metal, from what Charlie does not know. She placed the last uniform set and reached out for the shard until it glitched with electricity and startled her a bit, "What the heck is this?" Once the electrical current stopped, Charlie was able to pick it up and examine it closely.

There were strange symbols and inscriptions all over the shard, but Charlie can not really decode it or anything. "I wonder how this got onto the uniform," she thought to herself. She continued to twirl it around with her fingers until she placed it on one of her couch pillows for safe keeping. As she completed her chore of packing, Charlie made one last trip to a box and pulled out her cousin's watch to keep in remembrance of him. "May you rest in peace," she said as she placed it around her left wrist. Too lazy to crawl through the gap to her bedroom, Charlie flopped onto the couch and slept there for the night while the shard she kept glowed slightly with electrical waves flowing through it.


	6. Ch 5: The Attack

Chapter 5: The Attack

Back at the military base, Sam jumps out of the Camaro while Bumblebee transforms into his Autobot form. Inside the building where the Autobots stay was one guy playing basketball by himself while another guy looked at a stopwatch watching the other guy playing.

Optimus Prime was in his A.H.D. walking towards Sam and Bumblebee with a stern look as always, "How was your first day, Bumblebee?"

Now that Bee was an Autobot, he had to talk through his radio once again, "It was an amazing experience!"

Sam couldn't help but laugh at what station Bee used to answer that question, "And apparently Bumblebee's got a girl already!"

Bee chirp and buzzed in what seemed to be a shock expression. "Did not!" he said in a childish voice from the radio.

Optimus looked up at Bee with seriousness in his red eyes, "Do not get too attached to other humans, Bumblebee. Emotional ties would risk their very own lives."

Bumblebee tried to protest but all that came out was a whizzing whine.

Sam walked up towards the two guys while trying to figure out who was who.

The first one that notice Sam had short platinum blonde hair with hazel eyes, wearing what looked like a modernized fashion of a fire fighter's suit: a red safety vest with yellow strips around it, a yellow top underneath, and a pair of red safety pants that also have the reflective yellow strips around the ankle and the knee.

Sam laughed as he took in the outfit, "Ratchet?"

The A.H.D. looked over to Sam and chuckled under his breath, "That easy, huh?"

Sam then looked over to the big tough guy running up and down his imaginary court with the basketball, with short grayish black hair wearing a full on grey Nike top, shorts, and tennis shoes, "And you're definitely Ironhide!"

Ironhide stopped in his tracks and began to show off his A.H.D. to Sam and the others. Ratchet curses at Ironhide under his breath, "Ironhide! You ruined my test by stopping!"

"Sorry, just wanted to show him my cannons!" Ironhide said as he flexed his arms.

Sam laughed in awe at how the Autobots turned out when they use their A.H.D.s. "Dude, you guys, this is so freakin' cool!"

Bumblebee whistled while Optimus nodded in agreement, "They are pretty "cool" I guess you can say, but we still have to see if they can withstand us for a long period of time."

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind continuing this program if possible," Ironhide said as he reruns with the basketball.

Ratchet scoffs at Ironhide's remark, "Says the one that said it would not work."

Ironhide growls at him but kept on running.

Ratchet pressed the stop button on his stopwatch then wrote down notes, "So far so good with physical activity."

"What are you doing there, Ratchet?" Sam asked, walking up to him and looking at his complicated math notes.

Ratchet flipped the notepad closed and shoved it in his pocket, "Just taking notes to see how long we can go on wearing an A.H.D. It's quite impressive."

Captain Lennox ran inside the building towards the Autobots and Sam, weapons set and ready to give orders, "A Decepticon has landed nearby! We don't know what it wants but it came fast without warning!"

Optimus looked to the boys and began giving orders, "Autobots! Move out!"

Optimus, Ironhide, and Ratchet quickly jumped into their cars and immediately started their engines. Bumblebee quickly transformed into the Camaro and waited for Optimus Prime to lead the way.

Sam was about to jump into the Camaro, but Lennox stopped him before he could, "Sorry, kid, but you can't come with this time."

Sam got pissed, but understood that they all are now part of a special team. Sometimes he can go, sometimes he can not.

Optimus led the way then one by the one the Autobots followed, leaving Sam alone in the military building and without a ride home.

The house was dark with only a single lamp for Charlie to read her book until she fell asleep on the couch. It was quiet and peaceful outside and inside, nothing to bother Charlie as she dreams of the good times before her cousin passed. Suddenly the silence was broken a click of the front door opening slowly so that it wouldn't make any noises. Coming through the door was a creepy, thin, silver plated Decepticon, hissing quietly as he looked for a certain object that Charlie had found. The Decepticon tried to walk around smoothly without hitting the boxes that had taken over the place, but accidentally stepped on a candy wrapper left by the brown-haired girl. The Decepticon froze in place as he noticed Charlie move slightly.

Charlie woke up a little bit, but her eyes were so tired and blurry that she simply turn away from the unknown robot in her house and fell back to sleep.

The little Decepticon let out a hissing sigh and continued his search, until he thought he heard something. He looked around and saw nothing else was there, but a twinkling, electric spark that caught the Decepticon's attention. He hissed again in delight when he found the small shard of the Allspark lying there perfectly for him, waiting to be taken back to Megatron. Suddenly the Decepticon tripped over a box and fell hard on the floor, waking up Charlie.

Charlie looked up and behind to find moving scrap metal on the floor staring at her with its glowing, red, lenses. Charlie held her breath for a second, panicking and unsure of what was going on. The robot shrieked at Charlie and leaped for the attack.

"Oh my god!" Charlie quickly grabbed a pillow and smacked the Decepticon, making it trip over more boxes and fall over again. Once she had the chance, Charlie grabbed the shard she had found and sprinted to the closest door, opened it, and jumped inside to hide. Unfortunately, Charlie had locked herself in her hallway closest. She started to calm herself down by taking deep breaths, but also keeping quiet so whatever that thing was in her house would not hear her. Quickly she pulled out her phone and called 911, pressing the phone up to her ear and whispering, "Hello? Hello?" Luckily somebody had answered on the other side of the line, "Help. Someone broke into my house!"

The Decepticon got himself back up, hissing and shrieking out of anger that the human took the shard and ran off. Using his supersonic hearing, he closed in on the human girl and listened to her talking from somewhere nearby. The evil robot quietly started heading over towards the closet, making some sort of whistling laugh to himself.

Charlie continued talking on her cell phone, not knowing the Decepticon is coming closer and closer. "Yes, it's in my house right now!…I don't know! It's some sort of ro-!"

Suddenly something spear-like pierced through the closet door and stab her cell phone.

Charlie screamed in fear, and tried to back up against the wall to avoid the Decepticon, "GO AWAY!"

The Decepticon ignored her plea and began shredding and blasting the closet door to pieces so he could get through.

Charllie continued to scream, terrified and afraid of what was going to happen to her. Quickly her hand felt for something to use as a weapon, but all she could feel was clothing and pieces of her cell phone that the robot destroyed.

The Decepticon kept shredding his way through the door, shrieking to Charlie, "Give me the shard!"

Charlie finally found a metal bat in the very back corner of the closest. Her hand gripped tightly on it as she stood up fast and ran after the Decepticon. With a loud battle cry, Charlie swung the bat and knocked the Decepticon back into the wall across from her. She quickly made a run for the front door, slipping on wood plates from the door and stepping on painful splinters.

The Decepticon tried to reset itself then got back up and slipped around as well while chasing the girl.

Charlie turned the sharp corner and sprinted towards the front door, "Almost there, Charlie! Almost there!" Of course, her luck turned sour as the robot jumped her from behind and tossed her into wall. Charlie slammed her head into the wall pretty hard to where she became dizzy and started losing consciousness.

The Decepticon towered over Charlie menacingly, aiming a cannon in her face to threaten her, "Give me the shard!"

Charlie was too faded to respond, but just as the Decepticon was going to shoot a sudden blue blast came through the front door, knocking the Decepticon back into the house and nearly destroying the entry way.

"Go get him, boys! Move! Move!" the voice belonged to Captain Lennox as he charged in with a few of his men. Before Sergeant Epps charged in after, he saw Charlie on the floor. In his point of view, Charlie looked like she had taken a harsh beating: cuts and bruises were all over her, her feet bleeding from stepping on splinters and possibly glass, her clothes slightly shredded. Epps knelt down and gently lifted her head up to see if she was still alive, "Lennox! We got a girl in here!"

Lennox turned and saw the poor girl, then pointed to the front, "Take her to Bumblebee and get her out of here!"

Even though Charlie was dozing in and out, she heard the familiar name, unsure of what these guys were talking about, "Bumblebee…"

Epps didn't hear what she had said instead he picked Charlie up carefully, ran out to the yellow and black Camaro, and placed her in the passenger seat, "Bee, my man, get this girl someplace safe!"

Bumblebee honked to Epps and quickly drove out onto the street, speeding away with Charlie who was now completely out in the passenger. Inside her pants pocket, the shard glowed an electrical blue then completely went out like the piece of nothing it looked like before.


	7. Ch 6: Pain and Trust

Chapter 6: Pain and Trust

Lennox came out onto the driveway and looked over to the Autobots and Epps, "The Decepticon kept repeating 'Give me the shard.' Sound like anything important to you guys?"

Ironhide and Ratchet, who were in there Autobot forms, looked at each other and nodded. Ratchet knelt down to Lennox answering with concern, "It seems like a piece of the Allspark is still out and about. We have to find it before the Decepticons do!"

Lennox looked back at the house in curiosity, "Epps, who lives here? For some reason this place is familiar to me."

Epps stood there in deep thought until a light bulb lit up in his head, "I believe this was where Sergeant Wilson once lived, sir. The girl that I found must've been his cousin, Charlie Wilson."

Lennox looked back to the Autobots, also with a light bulb lit up inside his head, "I think I know where your shard is."

Meanwhile on the other side of the city, Charlie slowly began to drift back to the real world. She felt a cool breeze brush against her face with the smell of fresh grass around her. Her green eyes began to open up, slowly though because the sun was very brightly shining in her face. Once her eyes adjusted themselves, Charlie noticed that she was looking out at the city in front of her. It was a beautiful view with the sun rising up from the mountains greeting everyone with a brand new day. Charlie wanted to stand on the edge of the cliff, but then realized something was wrong here. If she wasn't at home, and she is all the way out here, who brought her here?

Charlie first tried to get up, but then realized she was buckled in. Once she had unbuckled herself and got out of the car, Charlie backed up to get a better view of the car she was taken in. Her eyes went wide with shock and surprise when she recognized the detail and color of the car; it was Bumblebee's Chevy Camaro. "Bumblebee?" Charlie immediately started looking around her to see if there was any sign of the blonde boy anywhere, but she couldn't find anything or any movement of the sort to give him away. Charlie brought her hands up to her mouth to call for him, "Bumblebee? Bumblebee, are you here?"

No response came back to her, just a couple of crows cawing at each other and flying overhead.

Charlie tried one more time, thinking maybe the blonde was further away, "Bumblebee!"

Still nothing was heard in the distance.

Charlie sighed in an upset tone as she walked back to the hood of the Camaro, "I wonder where he could- BE!" Charlie suddenly stepped on a rock which brought more pain to her splintered foot and making her fall back towards the car. As she fell, Charlie felt someone catch her to break her fall. She quickly looked up and standing there was the blonde boy with his goggles and goofy smile, "…Bumblebee?"

"Sorry, um, I took a walk," he replied, helping Charlie up and keeping her balanced.

Charlie hopped and wobbled a bit as her foot continued to sting like hell, "I called your name like three times, you didn't hear me?"

Bumblebee helped her over to the passenger side and made her sit down so she can rest her foot, "Sorry…I thought you were still resting…and…I didn't want to bother you." Bumblebee kind of stuttered while trying to come up with these lies. Optimus would have killed him if Bumblebee spoke one word of the sort about the Autobots.

Charlie nodded in understanding as she picked up her leg to see how bad her foot was. It was swollen from her continuing to walk on it, making it red and making small amounts of blood appear, "Ouch, that's a bitch to walk on."

Bumblebee kind of winced himself at how her foot looked, then thought up a plan to help. He knelt down by her foot and carefully place his hands around it, "May I?"

Charlie winced a bit as he touched her foot, but nodded to him thinking the blonde knew what he was doing.

Bumblebee looked at the splinters on her foot and carefully plucked one out to see how his friend would react.

"Ow!" Charlie cringed pretty bad as the pain shot through her foot.

Bumblebee ducked his head in apology, "You want me to stop?"

Charlie wanted to say yes, but the pain was unbearable already. She didn't want to feel like a cripple for the rest of the day, "No, go ahead. Let's get it over with."

Bumblebee gave Charlie a reassuring, quirky smile and continued to carefully pluck the splinters one by one.

Some time goes by with Charlie cringing in pain and Bee plucking away at the splinters, then Charlie decide to break the silence, "Bumblebee…How did you get me here?"

Bumblebee kept his little game face on as he pulled a couple at the same time, "Well…" he had to take a deep breath so he could lie much easier to Charlie, even though he really didn't want to, "I just happened to drive by the neighborhood when someone pulled me over and asked to drive a girl out of there…and the girl happened to be you."

Charlie kind of find that hard to believe. What were the odds that Bumblebee would be the guy they stop and ask to save her from- "Wait! That robot! What happened to the robot that was in my house?"

Bumblebee looked up at Charlie, unsure on how to respond to that, "W-What robot?"

"There was this creepy robot that broke into my house! He wanted something from me!" Charlie quickly felt her pockets to see if she still had the item, then instantly pulled it out to show her friend, "He wanted this!"

Bumblebee's eyes went wide in shock. In front of him Charlie was holding a small piece of the Allspark that should have been destroyed along with Megatron. The inscriptions and symbols were alike, and if he didn't know better he saw an electrical current quickly flow through it.

Charlie noticed he was staring at it as if he knew what it was, "Bumblebee?"

Bee snapped out of it and looked up at Charlie who looked into his blue eyes seriously, "Do you know what this is?"

Before he could say anything a chopper flew over there heads, blowing up dirt and dust from the ground. Bumblebee got up quickly and covered Charlie so she wouldn't get all the debris in her face. As the chopper slowly landed, Captain Lennox hopped out from the opening and ran over to the two.

"Ms. Wilson, I'm going to have to take you with us!" Lennox exclaimed through the loud noises coming from the chopper.

Charlie looked at him like he was insane, "What?"

Lennox again repeated himself louder, "You're coming with us!"

"Why?" Charlie shouted back.

"Don't ask! Just do it!" Lennox then suddenly broke Bee and Charlie apart and carried Charlie over his shoulders.

Charlie shouted at Lennox while Bumblebee tried to stop him, "Captain! Wait!"

Lennox just turned quickly to face Bee and shouted to him, "We'll meet you at the base, Bee!"

Bumblebee ran after him, but Lennox jumped into the chopper too quickly for him to catch them. Once he had set Charlie down, she tried to make a break for it but the soldiers and Lennox held her back, "Bumblebee!"

Bumblebee shouted back to her quickly before the chopper flew off to the military base, "Charlie! It will be okay!

As the chopper flew away, Bee could still hear her shout to him, her voice getting softer and softer in the distance. Bumblebee felt horrible once the chopper became a tiny dot in the horizon. What could he have done about it? He was part of the special team that was suppose to protect the humans and Earth itself. Today though, Bumblebee felt he had failed a human girl by breaking his trust.


	8. Ch 7: Emotional Ties

Chapter 7: Emotional Ties

Bumblebee drove as fast as he could to the military base before the chopper reaches there. He had to tell Sam what just happened, the memory still engraved in his mind. Lennox carrying Charlie over his shoulders, Charlie calling to Bumblebee for help, and the chopper flying away with her. Bumblebee revved up and drove even faster, totally going over the speed limit but all that law stuff didn't matter to him right now. He didn't want to lose his new friend to the war between the Autobots and the Decepticons. He had to get her out of there.

At the military base, Sam paces back and forth while the other Autobots sit and wait for Lennox's return, "Man, that guy totally owes me pizza and a ride! I've been standing here for hours! My parents are probably gonna ground me since I didn't go home last night!"

Optimus, back in his Autobot form, looked down to Sam and replied, "Lennox already contacted your family. He made sure they knew where you were."

"Okay, but he still owes me pizza, I haven't eaten since…since I had lunch at school!" Sam exclaimed, then continued to pace back and forth in irritation.

Optimus just shook his head and rubbed his optic eyes while Ironhide and Ratchet laugh at Sam and his weird ways of reacting to things when he freaks out.

In the distance the Autobots and Sam heard the whipping of helicopter blades cutting through the air. Not too far from the building the chopper Lennox and his men took started landing, and once it was safe to hop out Sam recognized Charlie jumping out and speed walking away from the army cursing at them.

Lennox jogged over to the pissed off girl to try and explain everything to her, "Please, Ms. Wilson, this is for your own good!"

"Own good my ass! You kidnapped me and deserted my friend on the cliff without one peep of what was going on! And my name is Charlie, for your information!" Charlie continued to stomp towards the military building without thinking.

Sam looked confused at what was going on, "What is Charlie doing here?" he then started walking over to her to see what was up.

Ironhide looked at the human girl, "She seems kind of irritating, shall I terminate her?"

Optimus glared at Ironhide who had his cannons ready, "No Ironhide!"

Ironhide growled and put his cannons away.

Sam reached Charlie quickly, "Charlie?"

Charlie looked up and was surprised to see Sam, "They kidnapped you too?" She then walked by him, continuing to stomp around.

Sam stuttered, unsure how to answer that, "Well, um, yes and no, but who cares about me! What are you doing here?"

Charlie cursed under her breath, slightly looking back to Sam as she entered the building, "That's what I'm asking! It's like I'm a witness of an alien invasion!"

Just as Charlie said that she turned her head back ahead of her and suddenly was face to face with Ironhide who had knelt down to get a better look at this particular human. "We can't really say were aliens, miss," Ironhide said to Charlie.

Charlie froze there with wide, green eyes, her mouth babbling words as she tries to take in the fact that there was a humongous robot standing there in front of her. Charlie's legs started to back her away from this robot, but instead bumps into Ratchet's legs making her shrieked out of fear and shock, "Oh my god!"

Ratchet stepped aside carefully, trying to be considerate and polite, "Sorry about that."

Charlie looks back and forth at Ironhide and Ratchet, pressing her hands up against her mouth so she wouldn't scream.

Sam walked up beside Charlie to see if she was okay, "Charlie, do not panic, okay?"

Charlie continued to back up from the two, breathing really hard and fast, "This can not be happening. They can not be real." Again, Charlie bumped into another metal being, but this time she completely froze in her spot and tilted her head up slowly to see Optimus Prime standing tall, towering over her. Charlie kept gasping and shaking in fear, she couldn't move her body or tell it to run.

Optimus looked down at the shaken girl, "We will not harm you, I promise."

Charlie shrieked loudly and ran over to a bunch of crates to give herself some distance between them, "Sam, what is going on?"

"I'm telling you, do not panic!" Sam kept saying, trying to calm her down.

Suddenly the rev of an engine was heard and Bumblebee's Camaro screeched to a halt at the entrance of the building. Quickly Bumblebee stepped out of the car and saw Charlie immediately, "Charlie!"

Charlie ran away from Sam and hid behind Bumblebee, still taking in that there are robots in the military base, "Bumblebee, let's get out of here! This place is insane!"

Bumblebee looked at Lennox with anger in his blue eye, "What did you guys do to her?"

Optimus carefully stepped forward so he would not scare Charlie more than they already have, "Bumblebee, does this girl actually have a piece of the Allspark?"

Sam looked at Bumblebee shocked, "Charlie has a what?"

Everyone looked at Bumblebee, even Charlie who had probably lost it. "Bumblebee, what are they talking about?" she asked him, confused.

Bumblebee looked sadly at Charlie then up to Optimus and nodded, "Yes, she has the shard."

Captain Lennox whistled to a couple of his men, ordering them to hold Charlie and check her pockets. Charlie tried to run but Epps got a hold of her, "Ah!"

"Don't hurt her!" Bumblebee shouted to them.

Quickly one of the soldiers pulled out a small piece of metal that was hiding in her pants pockets. Lennox took and handed it to Optimus so he can check if really is a piece of the Allspark. Once the soldiers released Charlie, she ran back to Bee and held him close out of fear.

Bumblebee felt very awkward suddenly, but Sam caught Bee's attention and told him it's okay. "She's just scared, Bee."

Bumblebee slowly wrapped an arm around her unsure of what to do, but he tried to comfort his friend.

Optimus handed the shard back to Lennox, "This is definitely a piece of the Allspark. We have to keep it safe from the Decepticons."

Lennox handed the shard to one of his men, then looked over to Bee who was comforting Charlie. He looked up at Optimus who seemed to notice this too because he knelt down to the two to talk to Bumblebee, "Bumblebee."

Bee looked at Optimus while Charlie looked at the two, confused on how Optimus knew his name.

Optimus looked at the girl then back at his comrade, "She has to know."

Bumblebee immediately protested, "But she won't understand-"

"Bumblebee, that's an order," Optimus told him, then backed away for the two to talk.

Sam walked over to Ironhide and Ratcet, whispering to them, "This isn't going to end well." Ironhide and Ratchet looked down at their friend then watched Bumblebee and Charlie.

Bumblebee easily pulled Charlie away from him and held her shoulders sadly, "Charlie, I'm sorry."

Charlie wiped the tears that had fallen from her face then looked at Bee confused, "What did he mean by, 'I have to know'?"

"That's what I'm gonna show you," Bumblebee gently pushed Charlie back a safe distance then headed back towards the Camaro.

Charlie watched Bee enter the vehicle and close the door, looking through the window at her. Suddenly his image disintegrated as the car's engine roared and starting shaking. Charlie took a couple steps unsure of what just happened to Bee's body and why his car was acting weird. In that moment, the Camaro began to transform and break apart into the robot's body parts. Wheels, gears, and metal clanked and screeched as they bumped together and clasped together to create Bumblebee's true form. Charlie gasped and covered her mouth in shock as Bumblebee fully transformed. He stood up and looked down at Charlie to reveal who he really was.

"No…" Charlie whispered to herself in disbelief, "You're one of them?"

Bumblebee whistled and whined as he nodded his head to answer her question. He cautiously knelt down to his friend hoping she wasn't scared of him.

Charlie watched him kneel down to her, his blue eyes glowing in hope and care. She didn't know what to do, her friend that she began to trust was really a robot. This was too much for her to take in, she was about to have a meltdown any moment now.

Bumblebee slowly reached his hand out to her to see if she could trust him, "Charlie?" His voice crackled when he used the radio to talk to her.

Charlie felt the tears run down her face again, she couldn't be here with any of them. So instead of taking his hand, Charlie ran out and around the building crying out of confusion, fear, and what seemed to be heart break.

Bumblebee watched her run away and whined in sadness as Optimus rested a hand on his shoulder, "This is why I said, Bumblebee, do not keep emotional ties with humans. It would only put them at risk."

Bee whined again as he nodded, got up, and walked back inside the building. His hope was shattered, meanwhile outside Charlie's hope was also shattered. Shattered when she thought maybe she was ready to be closer to someone, someone like Bumblebee.


	9. Ch 8: Genesis

Chapter 8: Genesis

It was the middle of the day, hours after Charlie's meltdown when she saw the Autobots and her new friend, Bumblebee, transform into one of them as well. No one had said a word to each other since then; Ironhide just fixing up his weapons as usual, Ratchet talking to Optimus about what they plan to do now, and Bumblebee sitting in a corner sighing in a low technical whistle.

Meanwhile outside the building, Charlie sat up against the wall with her head buried into her knees and hiding behind crossed arms. Her cries had become sniffles as her body curled up tighter every time she began to cry harder. Her brown hair had fallen out of the ponytail she had it in, draping her shoulders and face like a curtain. Captain Lennox had given her spare clothes to wear since her other ones were torn from last night's attack. She had on a black tank with baggy desert camo pants and a jacket laying next to her on the floor.

Charlie continued to let her emotions run bone dry until a shadow hovering over her had caught her attention, making her gasp and look up at who was there. "Sam."

Sam looked down at his friend with concern written all over his face, his hands shoved into his pockets, "How are you holding up?"

Charlie immediately looked away from him and rested her chin on her arms, looking out in the distance without giving an answer.

Sam understood and decided to sit down next to her, wanting to give Charlie some company, "So…Nice weather were having."

Charlie just mumbled as a reply to his random comment.

This didn't seem to make anything easier, Sam thought to himself. He looked over to his friend again who continued to not even look at him. Sam sighed in defeat and gave in, "Look, Charlie…I'm sorry that you're going through all of this. But you had something that the mil-"

"That what, Sam? That the military wants! What does the military want with a freakin' piece of metal?" Charlie stood up now looking down at Sam with a look of irritation, "Not only that! What did they have to bring me out here for?"

Sam brought his hands up in defense, "Charlie, that piece of metal was once a powerful cube thing that the Autobots needed to destroy!"

Charlie didn't really care and continued her rant of insanity, "That's another thing! What are these Autobots, you call them? What are they doing here! It's like my life has become some sci-fi movie on the SyFy channel! Does anyone else know they're here?"

Sam kept trying to answer her question but they kept coming and coming and coming, "No because they disguise themselves as cars!"

"And apparently humans!" Charlie exclaimed even louder, "You wanna know something, Sam? I've had the worst time of my life! I lost my parents so I moved out here into my cousin's home hoping to cope and be myself again. Then some stupid war goes on, that I still have yet to know about, and kills my cousin! I had to make a speech about how wonderful and brave he was, but what did I do? I busted out crying my eyes out instead 'cause I just lost the only family I had! And when I finally met someone that I believed I could get close to, to make my life a bit better, he transforms into a freakin' giant robot! A ROBOT, SAM!" Charlie totally lost it, falling to her knees and crying harder than she ever did in her life.

Sam had never seen his friend like this, ever. At school she always seemed cheery and fine with her good friend, Rana, but never did she look upset or unhappy. "Charlie…" Sam carefully gets closer to Charlie and rubs her arms gently to calm her down and try to make her feel better, "I'm sorry, really I am."

Charlie wiped her tears from her face and started to take deep breaths. Once she thought she got a hold of herself, Charlie looked up at Sam with her tear stained face. Sam just stared at her waiting for any response from her, instead Charlie just shook her head and sobbed softly to herself, "How long have they been here, Sam? These robots?"

Sam continued to rub Charlie's arms as he tried to answer that question, "Almost a year…they were fighting other robots…bad robots, called Decepticons."

Charlie looked at him slightly curious, but confused and afraid, "Decepticons?"

Sam nodded, "The army got involved when the Decepticons hacked into their network searching for a file…a secret file, like Area 51 status…no one knew about it, until now of course."

Charlie sat up straight again, still slightly hunched with her hair covering part of her face, "What file?"

"It was called Project Iceman…my great-grandfather discovered the leader of the Decepticons a long time ago…Megatron, the evil robot, wanted a cube called the Allspark, which you now know is destroyed except for that piece you had come across…If he had control over the Allspark, Earth would've been under his control. That's when the Autobots, that's Bumblebee and the others inside, and the Decepticons had to fight for it here, where the cube had landed," Sam suddenly noticed Charlie's green eye go wide, her face tensing up, "Your cousin fought with the army…didn't he? Many months ago?"

Charlie tried to hold back the tears and dropped her head in realization, "Yes…he told me that the mission was confidential so he couldn't tell me what it was…now I know why." She looked back up at Sam sighing in disbelief, but now understanding why now her cousin wouldn't tell her anything of the sort or to anybody else. "He was doing his job by keeping this whole thing a secret and me safe from it all."

Sam sighed and sat back against the wall, "I'm sorry…"

Charlie waved her hand to brush off the apology and sort of laughed to herself ridiculously, "It's okay…I feel better actually, now that I know what my cousin was fighting for. I've…been waiting for that release for a long time now." Although a few more tears had fallen from her eyes, Charlie felt a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She had been waiting for that answer for a long time now, and Sam had answered it. "Thank you, Sam."

Sam nodded, unsure if this was a good thing or a bad thing, but just patted Charlie's shoulder to comfort her. Out the corner of his eye, Sam saw something yellow sneak a peek around the corner of the building, realizing it was Bumblebee trying to figure out what's going on.

The Autobot quietly whistled at Sam to try and talk to him, instead Charlie heard the sound and suddenly jumped up on her feet and started to back away. Sam quickly got up as well and stopped Charlie from moving any further, "Charlie, it's okay. It's Bumblebee."

Charlie looked eye to eye with the Autobot she thought was the new kid of the block at school. She still was trying to connect that Bumblebee was really an Autobot. "Sam, let me go."

"No, it's okay. He won't hurt you," Sam slowly tried to pulled Charlie closer to resolve their awkward situation.

Bumblebee carefully crawled around the corner and stayed as low as possible so he can show Charlie that everything is alright. His radio tune his voice to choose the right words, "I…am…a friend."

Sam then let go of Charlie and backed away from the two, trusting that she wouldn't run away from Bumblebee again.

Charlie gradually started to walk closer to the Autobot in front of her, anxiety and nervousness the only things really controlling her body, "B-Bumblebee?"

Bee chirped at the girl sweetly, trying to speak again, "I thought…you can't handle the truth!"

Charlie couldn't help but giggle at the famous quote he used, "Well, I'm still in shock as of right now."

The robot whistled happily, slowly reaching a hand out to her instead it made Charlie jump a bit in surprise. She looked up at the Autobot, his eyes glowing a bright blue. The first thing she thought was that those familiar eyes reminded her of the eyes Bee had when he was a human being. She then looked at the robot hand reaching out to her to test if Charlie can trust this Autobot in front of her.

Bumblebee's optic lenses revealed hope to her as he chirped in delight like he acted the first time he met Charlie.

To their surprise, Charlie walked over to Bumblebee's hand with an outreached hand of her own. Her hand gently caressed the metal of Bumblebee's hand, feeling the cool steel against her fingertips. This was totally new and scary for her, but for some reason Charlie felt some kind new spirit in herself that had uplifted her and gave her the courage to walk up to her new robot friend. It was still so much to take in at once for her mind, Charlie thought, but now she has become part of something big in this world, no pun intended. Instantly Charlie leaped onto Bumblebee's hand while she laughed to herself, leaving Sam speechless and Bumblebee shrilling out of joy.

Bumblebee carefully lifted his hand off the ground and stood up cautiously so Charlie would not freak out again. Instead she stayed calm looking up at Bumblebee with a caring smile wiped across her face; her hair blowing with the wind from higher ground and her emerald eyes still watery but filled with a heartfelt, sincerity meaning behind them.

Charlie let those last tears fall because she felt peace once again after the whole meltdown she had. She now understood what was going on around her, and just like her cousin had taught her, Charlie kept her composure and a strong heart. "Bumblebee, I'm sorry that I freaked out and ran away. I hope you can forgive me."

Bee squealed and use the radio to play a familiar Pixar tune, "_You've got a friend in me!_"

Charlie laughed again, her smile much bigger than before, "You know what, I think I can get used to this."

The two continued to laugh and fool around as Sam and the other Autobots watched from a distance. Ironhide shook his head and walked back inside the building, "Yuck, I hate lovey dovey stuff."

"I'm just glad she's happy again. I was scared that this whole event would ruin her," Sam replied.

Optimus shook his head to Sam's comment, "She was ruined, Sam. This is just simply a new genesis in her life, something that she is slowly taking in."

Sam and Optimus continued to watched Bumblebee and Charlie talk to each other and enjoy their company, as the sun set followed by a darkened sky filled with stars to let the world know it was the end of the day. For Charlie and Bumblebee, it was the beginning of an adventure they will journey together for a long time.


	10. Ch 9: I Like You

**This chapter is dedicated to Miss Cullen13 =D**

**I'm glad you are enjoying this fan fic just as much as I enjoy writing it =D**

**Here is the update you've been waiting for ;D Enjoy!**

Chapter 9: I Like You

The evening was cool with the soft breeze blowing around the yellow Chevy Camaro. The moon lit up the sky and created a light shade of shadows on the ground, and also brought light inside the car where Charlie was sleeping in the passenger seat.

Charlie was dreaming with a smile on her face. Just hours ago, she had Sam introduce her to the other Autobots, Optimus Prime, Ironhide, and Ratchet. She also learned about the A.H.D. program that helps the Autobots become humans to disguise themselves better from the evil Decepticons. Charlie was surprised at how kind and gentle these giant robots were to Earth and mankind. Usually you would expect robots to take over the world and make humans their slaves, well, at least that's what the Decepticons are trying to do. The only thing she has still yet to see are the Autobots, excluding Bumblebee, walking around in their A.H.D.s. Sam explained to her that they would only use it when they are off military grounds like Bumblebee who now and will continue to be in the same school as her and Sam. And now that Charlie can't really go back to her place because of the mess the tiny Decepticons made, she kept shelter in the Camaro for the time being. What a wild day, Charlie had thought to herself.

Charlie shivered from a small breeze that had creped through the cracked open window of the Camaro which caused her to wake up. Her eyes gradually drifted open only to find the blonde boy with his funny goggles laying down in the driver's seat watching her. Charlie's eyes went wide for a second, but then sighed and smiled to her friend in delight, "Don't you Autobots sleep?"

Bumblebee shrugged with his goofy grin, "Not really."

Charlie laughed to herself and continued to stare at the blue eyed boy. She noticed that his eyes were brightly lit like when Bee was in his Autobot form. Out of sheer curiosity, Charlie reached a hand out to Bumblebee to brush his cheek, but instead her hand went through causing Bumblebee's A.H.D. to glitch, "Are you a hologram?"

"Just in the car, "Bumblebee replied, "A.H.D.s are only solidified once they come out of the car."

Charlie pulled her hand away as Bee's A.H.D. glitches a bit more, then returned to normal, "Interesting."

Bumblebee just smiled at the green eyed girl in front of him, resting his head on the head rest, "You know? You're very pretty."

Charlie's eyes went wide as she felt the heat flood her cheeks, "W-what?"

"You are very pretty," Bumblebee said again nonchalantly, "Your hair is long and it looks really soft, and your eyes are like…what do you call those things…emeralds!"

Charlie bashfully played with her hair and looked away and back at Bumblebee, "R-really?"

Bee nodded with a smile, "Yeah, they glow in the light like what emeralds do. It suits you." Out of the blue, he looked at his hand then up at the blushing girl, "Um, if you don't mind…I'd like…oh, never mind, it might make you uncomfortable."

"What?" Charlie asked in curiosity, "Whatever it is…you can tell me."

Bumblebee rubbed the back of his neck, feeling the heat rush to his face for the first time then looked back at Charlie, "Um, may I…touch your hand?"

Charlie couldn't help but giggle at the simple request her friend asked of her, "Of course." Swiftly but carefully, she lifted up her hand for Bumblebee to see and touch.

Bumblebee's eyes seemed to glow brighter as he had been granted the permission to touch the small hand Charlie has. He then lifted up his own hand, gently moving closer to hers as if her hand was fragile and may break if he touched it. Charlie waited for him to get closer, fearing maybe he might slip through like what happened when she tried to brush his cheek. Once Bumblebee got close enough, he felt her warmth radiating from her hand to his. To their surprise, Bumblebee pressed his hand up against Charlie's and felt the warm, soft skin in his own.

Charlie gasped quietly in disbelief as she felt Bumblebee's hand pressed perfectly up against hers. It was a wonderful feeling thought, she simply thought to herself. The two continued to stared at each other in shock, Charlie giggling like a little school girl and Bee chuckling to himself. Charlie slowly angled her hand and slipped her fingers in between Bumblebee's to see how that had felt: it was a perfect fit.

Bumblebee blushed, gulping down the knot in his throat from whatever nervous feeling he had received. This feeling was totally new to him, like his spark had been given much more strength and tranquility. Bumblebee slowly reacted to this by closing his hand around Charlie's as the emotions in his A.H.D. ran wild out of uncertainty, nervousness, and ,strangely enough, peace.

Charlie's smile had shown brightly across her face. She had never felt this way to anyone; not to Sam, or her cousin, or her best friend Rana. This new sensation flowing through her body made her heart skip a beat and fill her spirit with caring kindness.

Bumblebee couldn't help but stare at the sweet, innocent girl before his human eyes as his spark began to cheer up his spirit, "Charlie?"

Charlie gave Bumblebee a heartfelt grin as her held onto his hand a bit tightly as if he may disappear, "Bumblebee?"

Her gentle voice was like music to his ears as she had said his name. Bee looked at their hands clasped together then back up with questioning eyes, "What does this mean?"

Charlie snapped back into reality instantly, forgetting that Bumblebee was an Autobot and that he had never had any human experiences. Although this feeling is something she has seen around her many times, this is the first time that Bumblebee has experienced it. "Bee…" Her voice trembled, unsure about how she could explain this to him.

Bumblebee waited for his friend to answer his curious question. His first time being a human and he had made human contact, but human emotions were totally new to him. His innocent blue eyes sparked in the moonlight like a child wandering into a new world, "Is this something friends do?"

Charlie kept staring at their hands which had they both had not let go. She took in a deep breath and sighed in defeat, knowing what this all was. Charlie looked into the blonde's eyes as she gave him a reassuring smile, "Yes, Bumblebee. This is what friends do…it's a way of showing their strong bond between one another…It is also a way of showing compassion…" Charlie blushed slightly, but was sure to hide it from Bumblebee, "A way of showing you like them…"

Bumblebee took in this new information and kept it close as he gave Charlie another one of his goofy grins, "Well, I believe you are my friend. So that must mean I like you, Charlie…I really really like you!"

Charlie laughed at Bee's innocence and slowly started to drift away into sleep, her hand still clasped tight onto his, "And I like you, Bumblebee…" As her eyes began to close, the last thing she saw were his eyes sparkling like little fireworks. Before she fell into her dream world, she said out loud to Bumblebee, "I really really like you."

Suddenly a knocked on the car window woke up Charlie from her slumber, making her jump in surprise and looked into the passenger window to see it was morning and who knocked on the window. It was Captain Lennox with another pair of clothes for her and other needs like toothbrush, toothpaste, etc.

"Time for school, Charlie. You and Bumblebee will drive together there," Lennox said as he placed her stuff on the hood of the car.

Charlie rubbed the sand dust out of her eyes then yawned and stretched out to wake herself up completely. She glanced over to the driver's side only to find the seat empty, no sign of A.H.D. Bumblebee anywhere. Charlie sighed in disappointment, remembering the sweet moment they had last night. Before Charlie was about to open the car door to get ready, the car radio started to static and tune in and out until a familiar yet technical tone of voice came on, "Good morning…Charlie. I like you…very much!"

Charlie could not help at all but laugh as Bumblebee gave her a wonderful greeting, stepping out of the car with a smile on her face, "And I like you too, Bumblebee."


	11. Ch 10: Come Back

**This chapter is dedicated to Bumblebeefangirl, cascadenight, and FORD B =D**

**I'd like to thank them and all the others that have read and enjoyed this fanfic! I really appreciate the support =D Thank you! **

**Now here's is the delayed update XD I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Love ya'll! 3**

Chapter 10: Come Back

Up in the far regions of space, the Decepticon flagship called Nemesis floats around in hiding while a single jet flips around and enters the ship. That jet ended up transforming into Starscream, Megatron's evil subordinate. The Decepticon looked around as if afraid that someone had followed him there, then he quickly ran over to the eldest Decepticon, many Cybertronians knew as The Fallen.

Starscream slightly bowed down to The Fallen humbly, and somewhat out of fright, "Sir, Megatron is still not yet found. Nor any pieces of the Allspark."

The Fallen weakly lit up his burning red eyes, staying still in his position, "There are two shards of the Allspark somewhere hiding on Earth, one of my many minions have found a piece until the stupid Decepticon was destroyed by the Autobots and the humans." His voice crackled and whined from being old and tired, "We need to find those shards, and bring back Megatron so he can destroy the last of the Primes, Optimus Prime."

Starscream continued to brown nose his way with his new leader, "Yes, sir. I'll get Soundwave to hack one of Earth's satellites, so we can find where those puny humans have hidden Lord Megatron! I will go out personally to find the shard." With that Starscream transformed back into a jet and blasted off back to Earth, leaving The Fallen where he had sat to ponder and daydream about a day where Earth would be his once again.

Meanwhile back on Earth, Charlie had finished getting ready for school; wearing a tan tank top and another pair of desert camo pants. Her brown hair flopped and flew everywhere around her head while her emerald eyes shown brightly in the sunlight, filled with joy and happiness. She walked over to the Chevy Camaro who waited for her so they can head over to school. Bumblebee honked his horn in delight making Charlie giggle to herself shyly and run over to him, "You think it looks okay?"

Bumblebee again honk his horn as he opened the car door for her. Charlie smiled and was about to get inside when Captain Lennox suddenly shouted over to the two of them, "Bumblebee! Charlie! Wait!"

Charlie got a bit use to Lennox, but still couldn't really trust him much after what he did to her. Bumblebee transformed into his Autobot form so he may speak and prepare himself for any given mission. Once Captain Lennox made it to them, he took a deep breath and stood up straight, "We got a problem! The Allspark shards are jolting like crazy and we don't know why! We need all the Autobots to join us at Diego Garcia immediately!"

Charlie looked at the army captain confused, "Diego Garcia? Isn't that at the Indian Ocean?"

Bumblebee's radio static continued as he replied, "I will not leave."

Lennox gave his Autobot friend a stern look, "You have to Bee, we are creating a new confidential team called NEST, Network Elements: Supporters and Transformers. And we need to check and make sure the Allspark shards are safe!"

Bumblebee looked down at Charlie disappointed, but he knew it is his job and the rest of the Autobots to help protect planet Earth and the living beings here. That also includes protecting Charlie and Sam.

Charlie had an idea on how Bumblebee could stay and exclaimed, "What about my ride to school?"

Lennox realized Charlie was still there, then came up with a quicker plan than she thought, "Bumblebee can take you and drop you off, but Bee needs to head over to the Diego Garcia base right after, and I mean immediately! It was nice meeting you, Charlie. Your cousin was a wonderful friend and soldier." With that, the captain ran back to where he came from as fast as he could.

Charlie sighed as Bee chirped to her, saying, "We will meet again."

The young girl couldn't help but have a feeling of disbelief. This is a secret army, after all, what would they want with an innocent bystander that so happened to have the piece of the Allspark hiding in her cousin's clothes. "Let's go, Bumblebee. Before I get to school late."

Bumblebee sensed that Charlie was upset, but seemed to want to avoid the topic as much as possible. Bee then transformed back into the yellow and black Chevy Camaro that he originally disguises himself as. Charlie reluctantly stepped inside the passenger side and sat down with her head hanging low.

The whole ride there was quiet and awkward, like something out of a horrible romance movie. Charlie had rolled the window down to let some air in while Bee continued to drive down the streets to bring his dear friend to school before the bell rang. Charlie decided to finally break the silence, unfortunately with a saddened comment, "It seemed it was too good to be true."

Bumblebee revved his engine to protest, but Charlie continued to stand her ground as her eyes watched the trees and pedestrians pass by quickly. Once they made it to the school grounds, Bumblebee parked by the sidewalk and swiftly locked the doors before Charlie could come out, "Bumblebee! I have to go!"

Appearing in the driver's seat was Bee's A.H.D. looking over to his friend with saddened blue eyes like her own, "I'm sorry we are departing so suddenly. But it is our job to protect the humans…to protect you."

Charlie didn't want to look at Bumblebee knowing it would only just make it harder on herself. It was like when her cousin had to leave for the army, Charlie would try and avoid to watch him leave, but she always feared it may be the last time she would see him. That day eventually came where Charlie would never see him again.

Bumblebee frowned, slowly reaching for Charlie as she unlocked the door and was about to hop out. Bee was quicker than her as he grabbed her hand, making Charlie stop and forcing herself to look back at Bumblebee, "Bumblebee."

"I'll always like you, my dear friend. Even if it means never meeting each other again, I will always think of how wonderful and caring you are. And, well, how pretty you always look." That comment made Charlie giggle as her cheeks turn red, a smile creeping across her face. "Please don't ever change."

Charlie nodded with a promise, "I won't, I promise." Then suddenly she clasped her hand tight around Bumblebee's, "Please, Bumblebee…come home safe, please."

Bumblebee gave her a wink and a last glance at his signature goofy grin, "I promise."

The two hesitantly release their hands so they could depart to school and to the secret military base. Charlie watched and jogged to follow Bumblebee as he sped off in the distance and disappear around the corner. She stood there watching that corner as if he may have forgotten something to say or just to return and get Charlie back, "Be careful, Bumblebee."

As the Camaro sped off to the docks where the Autobots met up on a docking boat along with Epps and Lennox, he stepped out in his A.H.D. as the blonde met up with the other A.H.D.s of Optimus, Ironhide, and Ratchet. Optimus walked over to Bumblebee as his navy blue hair stiffly flew with the wind, placing a hand on his companions shoulder, "Let's do this Bumblebee."

Bumblebee nodded in agreement to his leader, but he couldn't help but ask a certain question, "Will we come back?"

Optimus shrugged his shoulders and cleared his throat, "I am not sure. We just gotta do what we gotta do, then we will see from there." The boat began to sail off, leaving the town behind them. Bee watched the town becom smaller and smaller by the minute, his gut feeling telling him to go while his common sense said to stay there on the boat.

Charlie walked down the halls to get to her class until Rana had attacked her from behind nearly giving Charlie a whiplash, "Hey bud! What happened to you yesterday?"

Charlie wasn't really in a good mood, replying in a low tone, "I wasn't feeling good." The military had asked Charlie to keep the Autobots and such information under wraps, so for their sake she had to lie.

Rana looked at her friend noticing the depressed expression on her face, "What's the matter, Charlie? Is everything alright?"

Charlie shook her head, at least giving her friend some honesty, "Bumblebee left."

"What? But he has only been here for a day, "Rana exclaimed in shock.

"He said he had important things to do. Had no choice but to leave," Charlie said as she began to play with her cousin's watch so she can act like nothing happened.

Rana frowned sadly to Charlie, recognizing that look on her face, "Is he part of the army?"

Charlie looked at her friend shocked, "Why do you ask that?"

"Because…you have the same look like when your cousin would leave for the army. Begging and hoping they would turn around and say, 'Oh! I'm kidding! I'm staying here!.'" Rana placed a hand on her friend's shoulder as they entered the classroom, "But you know that that would never happen."

Charlie's eyes watered slightly but quickly she rubbed them away acting like they were itching, "There's nothing I can do. He's gone and that is it." The two sat in their seats which were in opposite sides of the room. Once Charlie sat down and placed her bag down, she could sense the emptiness of the seat that Bumblebee would have been sitting in if he didn't have to leave. Charlie then looked down at her cousin's watch on her wrist and started to fiddle with it again, continuing to think to herself, '_Bumblebee…come back…I can not handle another loss._'

Far off in the distance, past through the atmosphere, Soundwave had overheard Charlie's thoughts and realized this was the girl that had the shard from the beginning. And now he has learned that her and Bumblebee had a fondness for each other, what a perfect way to get the shard. In Cybertronian, Soundwave spoke from the satellite calling all Decepticons to go on a man hunt for this girl named Charlie Wilson, senior class, age 18, brown hair, green eyes, wearing a tan tank with same-colored camo pants and a silver wristwatch. "_All hail The Fallen!_"


	12. Ch 11: Rescue Me

**This Chapter is dedicated to Wicken25 and LoveIsMeandYou =)**

**Thank you two and everyone else for reading and reviewing my story ^ ^ Much appreciated!**

**Sorry it took so long to update, life became hectic at once DX But here you go =D The next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 11: Rescue Me

Far off in Diego Garcia where the two Allspark shards are being secretly held in secured hands, in their A.H.D. forms, Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Ironhide, and Ratchet walk into a small building finding the first shard found in a capsule in the center of the room, while the tiny shard that the young human, Charlie, had found was glowing insanely inside its capsule off to the side of the room.

Ironhide combed back his grayish black hair with his fingers, walking up to the glowing Allspark shard, "Okay, why isn't the other shard glowing like this one?"

Optimus placed a hand on his comrade's shoulder, looking at the shard intently with his dark red eyes hiding behind a pair of reading glasses, "For some odd reason, it might have a connection to the human girl that found it."

Bumblebee was next to join the two after looking at the bigger shard with Ratchet, his blue eyes wide in observation but his face stern and serious, "How is that possible, Optimus? She seemed like a normal human being when I was with her."

Optimus looked over to his blonde companion, "Bumblebee, when you drove her away from the house was she wearing anything that can possibly be activated by the Allspark?"

Bumblebee shifted his eyes to the shard, putting a finger to his lips as he tries to think. As if a light bulb clicked in his mind, Bee's head popped up in realization, "I remember she wore a silver watch. You think the watch has something to do with it?"

Optimus nodded as he turned his head back to the glowing shard. As the electrical waves flowed through the tiny piece of metal, a sudden crackle of the shard made a Cybertronian noise as if someone is trying to contact it. The blue haired leader leaned in closer to the shard to see if he can catch the sound again until Ratchet quickly shook his shoulder in concern, "Optimus! The Decepticons are looking for the shards! I think they're planning to take someone hostage!"

Optimus shook his hand off his shoulder, "Now why would they do that, Ratchet? The only person they could possibly take is Sam and he's under the military's and our protection."

Ratchet shifted his hazel eyes to Bumblebee, "Bee? You have a certain fondness for the girl, correct?"

Bumblebee turned his head to the medic, "I guess. She's a good friend of mine." There was suddenly silence in the room, all the older Autobots knew exactly what was going down as they looked to Bumblebee with slight fear and concern. It took a second for Bee to figure out why they are looking like that, then his blue eyes went wide as he ran out of the room immediately. The others instantly followed their comrade, bolting out quickly to start a rescue mission. Inside the room, the shard continues to glow as a Decepticon's voice crackles through the electrical signal, "_Find…the girl._"

Charlie and Rana just finished school as they began to walk towards the city so they can hang out at their favorite arcade, but as they were walking Charlie kept lightly scratching her wrist where her watch is placed. Just about an hour ago the watch started to itch her, but Charlie just assumed it's the type of metal that the company used to make it. Rana was going on about how annoying one of her classes was and that she has to do this huge project if she wants to get an A. Charlie continued to scratch as they finally made it over to the arcade where tons of people were surrounding video games, either cursing at the screen or jumpy and cheering. Just ahead of them was a Dance Dance Revolution machine that was vacant which made Charlie happy 'cause once one person starts playing it, everyone else plays and that takes hours to get down to your turn.

Rana ran over to the machine so she could call dibs for both of them, "So when is your next tournament? I miss watching you play and compete!"

Charlie walked over and stood on one side of the dance floor as she dug into her backpack for quarters, "I don't know, it's been a while since I have played last time." Once the brown haired girl found some quarters, she placed them in the slot and moved aside for her strawberry blonde friend to put in her change. The machine flashed lights on them and was ready to go, but just Rana was about to get ready until she noticed a cop car suddenly park by the street of the arcade in clear view. The only thing that Rana doesn't know is that cop car was a totally different style then from the normal cars police use; this one had a strange robotic like symbol with words saying, "To punish and enslave."

Rana cocked her head to the side, "Either some idiot is trying to make cops look bad, or cops have changed their motto."

Charlie didn't really pay attention, instead she pressed a couple buttons for the two to set up for the game. She then went back to scratching her wrist, "Well, if that cop can stop this itching I wouldn't give a rat's ass if their motto changed."

Rana noticed her wrist bothering Charlie and the fact that her watch was blinking a dull red, "Charlie, did your watch do that before?"

Charlie glanced at the red dot blinking inside the watch, "I don't know, it was my cousin's…maybe it was a special made watch from the military."

Rana pulled her friend's hand away to notice how red and irritated her skin was getting, "Charlie, maybe you should stop wearing it for a while. Your wrist looks pretty bad."

Charlie quickly pulled it back from her and rubbed her wrist gently, "It's probably just the type of metal they used, that's all. I'll be fine." She then looked through the music and found the one that might cheer herself up a bit.

Rana heard the song playing gave her best friend a smirk and glance, "You must really like him if you're planning on playing that song."

Charlie pressed the green to button to play the song Bumblebee, a smile sneaking across her face, "I guess I do."

The song Bumblebee began to fill the arcade building, making everyone turn to look at the Dance Dance Revolution machine and watch the two girls start playing.

_Sweet little Bumblebee, I know what you want from me_

_Do Ba Do Ba Do Da Da, Do Ba Do Ba Do Da Da_

The two girls stepped on the dance pad arrows flawlessly, making everyone crowd around them to watch and join in the song.

_Sweet little Bumblebee, More than just a fantasy_

_Do Ba Do Ba Do Da Da, Do Ba Do Ba Do Da Da_

Parking in front of the arcade was the familiar yellow and black Camaro that Bumblebee disguises himself in. As his A.H.D. stepped out of the car, his blue eyes peeked over the top to see a huge crowd gathering around Charlie and her orange haired. The blonde pulled his goggled down so they could dangle around his neck as he started to walk into the building and into the crowd to reach Charlie.

Rana turned around to face their audience and performed her Freestyle routine until she saw the recognizable blonde head of hair coming their way. She quickly turned back around and forced Charlie to do the Freestyle, "Look who's here!"

Charlie spun around as she quickly scanned the crowd with her green eyes, until she spotted her blonde friend squeezing through the humans as he looks up at her. Charlie's smile was as bright as the sun in the sky that day, then she began to Freestyle full out with style out of happiness to the song.

_My heart skips a beat when you walk in the room_

_I go boom boom boom! You go zoom zoom zoom!_

Bumblebee's sapphire eyes went wide at the performance that Charlie was giving, her feet still stepping on the correct beat of the arrows yet also dancing in her own way. He never really seen how the humans can dance, but Charlie seemed to have her own style.

_You're my playboy, playtoy, love and my friend_

_I wanna be with you until the end_

The audience whistled and shouted to the girls as they dance their hearts out. Rana turned around to join in the Freestyle with Charlie, moving her body to beat while her feet step on the arrows on the metal dance floor. Charlie twirled around and tossed her brown hair to the side, enjoying the fun with her friend and showing off her skill to her blonde friend.

_I give my heart and my soul to you_

_To make you see it's true_

_I'm so confused, baby, can't you see_

Charlie could not stop smiling, knowing Bumblebee is here and alright, but when she looked back at him Bee's face went from happiness to fear. The song was so loud that the lyrics were blocking out his shouts to her as he tried to run through the crowd. Charlie look over to where the cop used to be only to find a gigantic robot aiming a cannon at the arcade building.

_Please come rescue me…_

"Rana! Look out!" Just as she exclaimed that, Charlie grabbed a hold of her best friend and dove off the stage as the robots cannon goes off and blasts through the building, then everything went dark.


End file.
